justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tel Aviv
|artist = ft. Arisa |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 136 |kcal = |dura = 3:41 |nowc = TelAviv |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Fabso Ouatéveur (P2) Frederic Jean-baptiste (P3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}"Tel Aviv" by featuring Arisa is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men, all with violet outlines. P1 P1 has long, black hair in a low ponytail. He wears a pair of sunglasses, a blue, opened button-down shirt, several gold chains, a pair of orange pants, and a pair of orange shoes with yellow lace-bases. P2 P2 has a black mustache and short, black hair. He wears a red bowler hat, a pair of sunglasses, a yellow, short sleeve polo shirt with black sailboats, a few gold chains, a pair of aqua blue bermuda shorts, and a pair of orange shoes with white platforms and black laces. P3 P3 has short black hair and a black beard. He wears a pair of sunglasses, an orange visor, an orange polo shirt with an aqua blue collar and pocket trim, a pair of purple, orange, and blue vertically-striped shorts, and a pair of yellow shoes with orange lace-bases. Telaviv coach 1.png|P1 Telaviv coach 2.png|P2 Telaviv coach 3.png|P3 Background The background takes place on a boardwalk with colorful string lights and a city in the distance. Purple sailboats sail side-by-side on the water. Colorful circle and square animations emerge in the sails of the boats. The planks on the deck illuminate various colors. Between choruses and verses, the sky changes between nighttime and sunset. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine for each coach: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Extend your arms while holding your jacket. *'P2:' Raise your arms and flex. *'P3:' Crouch and swing your arm below you. Gold Move 2: *'P1/P3:' Face P2 and clap your hands while going down. *'P2:' Shake your hands above your head quickly. Telaviv gm p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Telaviv gm p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Telaviv gm p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Telaviv gm.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Telaviv_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Telaviv_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Simple Dances *The more the merrier *Break A Sweat *Trios and Quartets *30-Minute Workout *Must Dance 2020 Trivia *'' '' is the sixth song in this series to have a city name in the title. **The first song to do that is Viva Las Vegas, followed by Istanbul (Not Constantinople), Waking Up in Vegas, Moskau, and Havana. *The song is absent in the Middle Eastern version of the Gamescom tracklist and Full Tracklist trailers.https://youtu.be/F3Pb5Kkh5FU?t=95https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kE92Sa7Y64 **Despite this, P1 can be seen on the thumbnail of the Gamescom tracklist video. *P2 appears in the background of Skibidi. *Playing three times unlocks the I Get Around sticker. Gallery Game Files Telaviv cover generic.png|''Tel Aviv'' Telaviv cover albumcoach.png| album coach Telaviv cover albumbkg.png| album background telaviv_banner_bkg.png| menu banner telaviv_map_bkg.png| map background TelAviv 1267.png|P1 s avatar TelAviv 1268.png|P2 s avatar TelAviv 1269.png|P3 s avatar Telaviv p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Telaviv jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-gen) Telaviv jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Telaviv jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Telaviv jd2020 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images Telaviv promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-Gen) Telaviv promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) TelAviv (3).png|Promotional coach (P1) TelAviv (1).png|Promotional coach (P2) TelAviv (2).png|Promotional coach (P3) Others Telaviv thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Telaviv thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Jd01 item 02.png|Sticker unlocked from dancing to three times Videos Official Audio Omer Adam feat. Arisa - Tel Aviv עומר אדם עם אריסה - תל אביב Teasers Tel Aviv - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tel Aviv - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Танец Just Dance® 2020 - Tel Aviv by Omer Adam Ft. Arisa (PS Move) References Site Navigation es:Tel Aviv tr:Tel Aviv Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Non-English songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Fabso Ouatéveur Category:Frederic Jean-baptiste Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020